The Vengeance of Sallie Wikia
The Vengeance of Sallie Wikia This is the second series, previously known as the "Sallie series" from GoAnimate called "The Vengeance of Sallie". The second series previously known as the first "Sallie series" (former creator is "JeremyHerrera VA") from the GoAnimate. Trailers (click on these blue links at the bottom) Trailer 1:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1ldL2Bj7jc Trailer 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7PPQkiQ104 Season 1 (click on these blue links at the bottom) (Series 2,) Season 1, Episode 1: "Sallie returns aka "Killer Queen" is back" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHDXVFUoYls&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd85XCMEQBIukEbjmLQQoxtP&index=3 (Series 2,) Season 1, Episode 2: "It's too late to get remorse" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3a2nh-w0K8 (Series 2,) Season 1, Episode 3: "Too much information" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHfyX5g_iWo (Series 2,) Season 1, Episode 4: "Cuckoo for incarceration" .. TBA (coming soon) (Series 2,) Season 1, Episode 5: "Creep for Confidence" .. TBA (coming soon) Season 1, Episode 6: "Anything is Possible" .. TBA (coming soon) Season 1, Episode 7: "Next stop: Rated Next Generation of Heartbreaker" .. TBA (coming soon) Season 1, Episode 8: "Sympathizing to Sallie the Deceitful, Unfortunate Person" .. TBA (coming soon) Season 1, Episode 9: "Envy with Full Throttle (of Bad Blood)" .. TBA (coming soon) Season 1, Episode 10: 1 Finale "Sallie is now owned...AGAIN. (And gets Eliminated...MAJORLY.)" .. TBA (coming soon) Describe your topic To learn more all about Sallie's journey from the GoAnimate, click on this blue link https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-Noi836DibVQTx96kH4T09 This young woman name Sallie Nickerson, 21, has been in prison for three years, and so far she's been in two prisons so far (formally and currently). She is now dating her new girlfriend, Kaylen Jones, also 21, she first met Kaylen from the High Desert State Prison, in Susanville, California (probably a fake city or town name) and they we're both former high school bullies. Sallie is formally in High Desert State Prison, now transferred to the Jackson Power Plant Prison, south of San Diego, California. Three years ago, Sallie is a former high school bully, gets held back, loves getting people in trouble, throwing her attitude (having an attitude problem), doesn't get what she wants or her own way, she has anger issues, throwing her fit / having a meltdown in public, family conflicts, embarrassing moments, high school violence and conflicts, scaring her family, receiving her worst Christmas presents of her haters, she made an incident that she made a fake lockdown, one time she nearly killed someone (luckily survived) and lastly, getting her the street of strength knowledge / destroys the high school graduates class of 2013 / then getting lot of haters some brutal payback and now she was sent to prison. Three years later, she attempted to escape from jail from many attempts, but failed. Now, she's currently dating her new lesbian girlfriend, which is Sallie's very first relationship. This is simular to / From the creators of "My Personality" the drama skit series. (click on this blue link to watch the drama skit series) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-axSJkkx9R_iH3ZlOtKRcE My Personality the series Season 1 (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 1 - "My Personality - The Tale of the Christianity Skit of God" (Complete First Season Saga) ... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 1 - "From Sacrifice to Suicidal" - Part 1 .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOgPSUsRLls&index=1&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 2 - "From Sacrifice to Suicidal" - Part 2 .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBYAS75KuUs&index=2&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 3 - "The Unfortunate Anton's Life" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAu9Rl1_JqY&index=3&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 4 (Season Finale) - "The Goodbye Song" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHm1FVR80xg&index=4&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Special Episode - "William Shakespeare's 400th Anniversary Memes" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdpnMQNk2e8&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl&index=5 Season 2 (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 2 - "My Personality II - The Agony of Defeat" (Complete Second Season Saga) ... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd_h4bln1Uad3omkiarCddfA Episode 1 - "Clueless for Curiosity" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOurRySpKGE&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd_h4bln1Uad3omkiarCddfA&index=1 Episode 2 - "Courtesy of Elizabeth's Film" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQMq2WRTYYA&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd_h4bln1Uad3omkiarCddfA&index=2 Episode 3 - "Cuckoo for incarceration" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JIkLMqvb8A Episode 4 - "ImPastor" to forgive our sins" (TBA, coming soon) Episode 5 (Season Finale) - "#SorryNotSorry" Sorry not sorry (TBA, coming soon) Latest activity The first trailer of the second series previously known as the "Sallie series" from the GoAnimate is "The Vengeance of Sallie". Coming soon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1ldL2Bj7jc Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:1995 Births Category:Go Animate Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:My Personality the series